


I Know You're Nervous

by SuggestiveScribe



Series: The Other Side [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Completely plotless and useless fluff, Dancing, Drinking, First Kiss, Fluff, High Octane Flirting, M/M, Tight Pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between the summer heat, dancing, and Suga's presence, Daichi would be operating at about 1000 degrees Celsius. He would melt into the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You're Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going to do some fluff pieces with fireworks/Natsu no Matsuri themes for the 4th of July, and then I listened to a song and KEPT GETTING IDEAS FOR DIFFERENT COUPLES AND COULDN'T DECIDE?!? So screw it, I'm writing them all and they all take place on the same night. 
> 
> All titles and themes were inspired by and written while inhaling "The Other Side" by Jason Derulo. 
> 
> (also everyone aged up to at least 20 so they're not drinking illegally, I got ya covered)

Daichi was walking alongside Noya and Asahi as the cicadas droned on in the heat.

"You _have_ to go watch the fireworks, what is wrong with you?"

Daichi allowed his head to roll back on his shoulders at Noya's words. "But it's going to be _hot_ and everyone will be _drinking_ and _dancing_ and..." Daichi's voice trailed off.

" _And?_ " Noya cawed up at him.

Asahi raised his eyebrows and spared a glance down at him, "Suga will probably be there."

Daichi turned his gaze back in front of him, cheeks burning from the inside. "Maybe," he mumbled. "All the more reason for me not to go." Between the summer heat, dancing, and Suga's presence, Daichi would be operating at about 1000 degrees Celsius. He would melt into the floor.

"Coward," Noya commented.

There was the sound of quickly approaching footsteps, soon close enough to hear the labored pant of someone running. They all paused in the same moment to throw a glance behind them. Daichi felt his heart stop.

"Oh guys," Suga heaved, winding down to stop behind them. He ran his hand up through his bangs as he peered at them with one eye, "what's up?"

"Not a thing!" Noya answered loudly. Daichi would say his enthusiasm was suspicious if he wasn't... Noya.  

"Nothing, what's going on with you Suga?" Asahi asked, eyes running over Suga's form as his chest heaved up and down. Daichi didn't say anything. He was trying not to make eye contact with the sweat on Suga's neck.

"Whew," Suga exhaled heavily. "I just need to get to my parents. Are you guys going to the fireworks tonight?"

They both turned to glare at Daichi.

"What!?" Daichi reared back, offended. "I never said you two couldn't go!"

"Aw, is Daichi being an old man again?" Suga asked with a smirk. Daichi felt his cheeks fill with crimson.

"Something of the sort," Noya responded with a pointed glance at Daichi. Daichi frowned at him.  

Suga straightened his back and took a deep breath before his mouth split open into a smile. He lightly tapped Daichi's chest, "You have to go; you're coming with me."

Daichi blinked, "Eh?"

"Yeah yeah," Suga said with a grin, "I'm going to get all giggly drunk. I need someone to watch over me."

Daichi opened his mouth, "Ah--"

Suga glanced over at Noya, "And I just texted Yaku. He'll be there too; you should come."

" _Oh_ ," Noya cooed, blinking in serious thought.

"It'll be fun," Suga said, lips still displaying bright rows of teeth. He moved around them, casting a glance and a wave over his shoulder, "I have to go now but I'll see you there!"

"Alright!" Noya chirped excitedly.

Suga threw them one last smile before jogging away, an action that seemed impossible in this heat.

Daichi furrowed his brow as he watched him go, "Did I just get strong armed into going to a club with Suga?"

Asahi bobbed his head, "I think you did."

"Suga's smoother than all of us put together," Noya breathed in awe. His eyes shot over to Daichi, "And if you don't have the courage to make a move after that then I can no longer respect you as man."

"Jesus Noya you're awful," Daichi responded. 

Asahi's eyes slid over to Daichi, "Ever seen Suga dance before?"

Daichi sighed, lamenting his existence, and shook his head.

Asahi pat him heavily on the back, "Good luck man." Daichi miserably nodded his head in thanks.

Noya suddenly perked up, eyes big, "Oh, I wonder who's the better dancer, me or Yaku?"

Daichi huffed a laugh through his nose, "That depends, has any alcohol been ingested? Because if there has it certainly isn't you."

Noya crossed his arms over his chest, "You're just jealous because I can break dance when I'm drunk."

" _No_ ," Daichi corrected, "you _think_ you can break dance when you're drunk."

"I _can_."

"You _can't._ "

Asahi was chuckling noncommittally above them.

"Doesn't matter," Noya decided, flippantly flicking his wrist. "I'll have a perfect view of the fireworks thanks to this guy." He slapped Asahi on the back and Asahi flinched.

Daichi's eyebrow twitched up, "What, do you just _climb_ him?"

Noya blinked, "Well yeah. Although before that Ryuu used to lift me up." He spread his arms like a toddler entitled to "upsies".

Daichi shook his head, "Your brotherly love is too much for me."

Noya put his hands on his hips and glared up at Daichi, "Apparently every sort of love is too much for you since every time you try to move forward with Suga you _choke_."

Daichi's mouth dropped open. "Oi, Noya," Asahi chided, gently placing his hand on his shoulder. "That's way too cruel." Then his eyes slid over to Daichi, "Because it's true."

Daichi squeezed his eyes shut, "Both of you go to hell."

#

Daichi was staring into his closet when there was a knock at his door. He was wearing what he would consider a decent shirt, but he was still in gym shorts. What pants were best to dance in? What pants were best to dance in and also watch fireworks in summer humidity? Which were best to dance in, watch fireworks, and hopefully grind against your tipsy friend's--

Daichi shook his head.

He heaved a sigh before walking out to the living room and opening the door.

Suga's cheeks were already pink, "Oh my," he quipped. He moved to take a step inside, slipping off his shoes, "I think your outfit might still need some work Daichi."

Daichi loved the way Suga's tongue moved so softly over the "chi" in his name. He was blinking through his blush when Suga wobbled on his feet, stumbling the rest of the way into the living room.

"Woah there," Daichi said, lightly grabbing his back.

"Ah, sorry about that," Suga said, gazing up at him with a giggle.

Daichi narrowed his eyes, then leaned over to peer at Suga's face. "Wait," he said, taking in the flush of Suga's cheekbones and the hazy slip of his eyes, "have you already been drinking?"

Suga straightened his back, laughing as he ruffled the back of his hair, "I might have had a couple drinks with Ukai and Takeda-sensei before I came over..." his eyes slid off to the side as he bit into his lip.

Daichi sighed and hung his head as he started walking back toward his bedroom, "Ukai is such an awful old man."

"Aw _Dai_ chi, you're being mean again," Suga prodded with a chuckle.

Daichi found himself back in front of his closet. "Hey," he called out after Suga, "what kind of pants should I wear?"

"The tightest ones," Suga answered without hesitation.

Daichi's brows knitted together, "Shouldn't it be the opposite?"

"No, _noo_ ," Suga insisted.

Daichi shook his head. Okay.

As they walked toward the club Suga's feet were a bit uncertain. The sun had recently gone down and it was beginning to cool off, but there was still some lingering humidity in the air.

"How many did you _have_?" Daichi asked, unable to repress his smirk as Suga twirled beside him, humming.

"Just a few," he answered easily. Then he leaned closer to Daichi, "Don't worry, we'll get you caught up in no time." His grin was too devious to be safe.

"Ooh I don't know that I'll need that," Daichi said, physically grabbing Suga's shoulders and rerouting his body around a pothole he hadn't been paying attention to.

Suga stuck out his lower lip. "You're using your 'dad' voice again," he pouted.

Daichi heaved another sigh, "You're the one who brought me along to keep you in line."

Suga's eyes flitted over to him then, brown warming into honey in the streetlights and thick eyelashes sifting through the humidity. "Well, not just that," Suga said, voice velvety. Daichi had to forcefully swallow as Suga's lips parted into a coy grin. "Come on!" he said, his next steps hurried against the concrete, "or we won't get to dance before they start lighting fireworks!"

"Oh _darn_ ," Daichi lamented dryly.

" _Daichi_."

"Okay okay," Daichi said, moving just a tad faster up the hill toward the club.

" _Ooh_ ," Suga breathed when they reached the top of the hill, "this will be a nice view."

Daichi paused to take in the environment. The parking lot was wide and open, fringed with freshly cut grass. Then the ground gave way, swooping and careening down low and eventually opening up to the pier and the ocean. Daichi blinked. It was kind of perfect.

"Oh, Suga-san!"

Daichi furrowed his brow and turned around at the bright voice and was met with the equally bright visage of Hinata bounding up to Suga.

"Oh, evening Suga-san," Kageyama greeted, face polite and placid in Suga's presence.

Suga was smiling bright enough to compete with Hinata's natural glow. Daichi's eyes were caught on his smile, lingering for maybe a bit too long before his eyes narrowed again.

"Hey!" he called, taking a few steps closer to them. "Kageyama, aren't you too young to be drinking?"

Kageyama's back stiffened, eyes snapping open, "Sir, I won't be partaking in alcohol tonight, sir!"

The corner of Suga's eyes crinkled as he smiled, "Sir?"

Hinata's spine curled in and he covered his grin with his fingertips, "Eheh, don't worry; Hinata-senpai will watch over Baby Kageyama."

Kageyama's hand snapped out and gripped the top of Hinata's head without moving his gaze.

"Ahg! No, Kageyama-kun--"

Suga chuckled, "Some things never change."

Daichi heaved a sigh, "Just stay out of trouble you two."

"Osu!"

"Osu!"

Suga shouldered Daichi's arm before grabbing at his wrist, "Come on," he said, dragging him toward the doors of the club, "you have some catching up to do."

IDs checked. Doors opened. Almost before he could prepare himself, Daichi’s heartbeat squelched before the powerful bass of the club floor.

The open sky collapsed into a blackened ceiling and the stars were crushed into flashing lights and glow sticks.

"Holy shit," he breathed out uselessly, his voice barely clearing his own throat.

Suga was pulling Daichi along the fringe of the crowd toward the bar. He held up his fingers and ordered a round while Daichi's eyes scanned over the writhing mob of people. Asahi was easy to spot, so Noya was assumed to be flailing somewhere below him. He could easily make out members of Aoba Johsai thanks to Kindaichi, and he was starting to marvel at the Tokyo presence among them when Suga nudged at his arm.

Daichi turned, eyes making contact with the shot glass in Suga's hand. Suga beamed, "You need at least two."

Daichi coughed a laugh, "At least, huh?"

Suga didn't verbally respond; he just smiled and tossed back his own, following it up with a crinkled nose and " _Ah_."

Daichi cringed at the taste but swallowed it easily.

"Look Daichi," Suga was blinking excitedly into the crowd, "Asahi and Noya."

"Listen Suga," Daichi said, shifting his weight onto his other leg as Suga handed him another shot, "I'm... I don't dance, so I'll stay here and--" Daichi had to stop talking when he saw the glare pointed at him.

"Nonsense!" Suga barked. He pointed at the shot glass. "Drink," he ordered.

Daichi sighed, but he could feel himself starting to sweat at the prospect of having to be on the dance floor _with Suga_ , who he knew to be extra touchy when intoxicated.

Daichi swallowed the shot without tasting it. He was doomed.

Suga picked a tall glass off the bar and sipped at it, "Mm!" His eyes pinched closed and then shot open, "This is good." He took a step closer to Daichi, stumbling forward so that their hips bumped together. Daichi stopped breathing as Suga chuckled at himself, holding the drink in front of Daichi's lips without bothering to separate the press of their bodies. "Taste."

Suga lightly touched the glass to Daichi's lips and he tilted his head back, sure to remind himself that he had to breathe so he could swallow this drink. It was a long island and it _was_ good and exactly how good was Suga's alcohol tolerance? When Daichi opened his eyes Suga's head was angled up just enough to gaze evenly at Daichi's face.

Light chocolate eyes were drinking in colors and warming them, purple flashes turning brandy colored, white and yellow sparking gold. Silver locks reflected and shimmered, flashing in exact accordance and hue as the lights that swung and blazed over the dance floor. Suga's skin matted all of them, painted them in soft airbrushed anarchy across his neck and cheek. Daichi was caught staring. Suga was comprised of a million beautiful pieces, and when they were lit colorful and electric he became nothing short of ethereal; he looked more fae than human.

Daichi forgot what words were.

Suga smiled at him, an easy thing for him tonight. "Listen," he said, "I know you're nervous but--" he leaned in and dotted a kiss to Daichi's jaw, then pulled back just enough to be able to speak soft and low, "the anticipation is almost always worse than the real thing."

Daichi blinked at him while trying to ignore the searing heat imprinted on his jaw line.

Suga grabbed his wrist as he moved toward the dance floor, glass still clutched in his other hand, "Just follow my lead okay?"

There was cawing from Noya and a few others as Suga plunged into the crowd, drink held above heads until they found a place in the crowd. Daichi wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the heat or the ghost of lips on his face, but things started to _blur_.

Bodies.

Everything was bodies pressed together and shoulders bumping and heat. Light flashed against Suga's face, his smile, caught at the exposed skin on his hips as he raised his hands. He pulled Daichi behind him, he tipped his head back. Daichi's hands moved before he could think, grazing over sides and hips and fluttering at the hemline of his shirt.

Suga tossed his head like music made him weightless, tossed his hips like it made him free.

Bass trembled out through Daichi's chest. He couldn't say a thing about the music or how it sounded. He could only feel how it shook his bones and see how it shook Suga, and that was more than enough to cloud his mind and his judgment.

Suga took turns. He went from dancing open, easy and blithe in a group, to pressing his back so hard against Daichi's chest that Daichi was sure if his heart could keep a rhythm separate from that of the bass, Suga would feel it.

Suga leaned back and Daichi pulled his hands around Suga's hips, held them as they gyrated, slid his thigh between Suga's. Suga slid his fingers over Daichi's hands, pressed the warm heat of his palm over his fingers. Daichi couldn't feel his heart beating but he could feel it clenching in his chest, could feel the nervous tightening of his throat.  

Suga leaned his head back against Daichi's shoulder, and his eyes were foggy, hazy, and slowly climbing up his face. Then they dropped down, slid along the line of Daichi's mouth, and rested there.

Daichi watched the part of Suga's lips. Felt the slight clench of Suga's fingers on his hand. For a few flashes of light, a few vibrations of bass, everything was still. Daichi was focused on Suga's lips, drawn to them, but the buzz climbing up his spine froze him, made him hesitate. Just as he swallowed the nerves Suga's welcoming mouth stretched into a smile and his cheeks burned bright even under the flashes of red light.

He leaned back forward, stepped away from Daichi with a raised glass and a grin, and danced at a friendly distance with Noya.

Daichi blinked as he staggered forward, body suddenly so chilled by the lack of presence that he felt like he had broken into a cold sweat. Daichi took a step forward and placed his palm at the small of Suga's back, "I'm going to grab a drink."

Suga watched his mouth move in lieu of attempting to actually hear him and then nodded his pleased approval.

Daichi stumbled through the crowd. Suga had lent him an amount of grace that he couldn't replicate alone.

He leaned against the bar, palms bearing the weight of his shoulders and his cowardice.

The bartender handed him the same shot he'd drank before, "He yours?"

Daichi glanced up at him. The bartender was looking at him with a sort of knowing face, but Daichi couldn't concentrate on it. All he could think about was how badly he wanted the answer to be _yes_.

Daichi straightened his back and took the shot without hesitation. It still burned in a tasteless way, but it was dulled thanks to its predecessors. He slammed it back on the bar and turned around.

Daichi pushed through the crowd. No grace, but a lot of force.

Then for a moment the crowd opened up and gave way to a half circle of dancing crows; Tanaka, Asahi, Noya, and Suga. And when Daichi's eyes landed on Suga again he took three long paces over to him, slid his hand over his cheek to tilt his head, and pressed their lips together.

Suga's dancing body went completely still, and for a searing moment they were statues amidst waves of writhing and bouncing bodies. Then there was hooting, cawing, and Suga pulled away from Daichi to give him a smile that could tear apart the dark of a black hole. Tanaka whistled and Noya hollered, and Suga threw his arms around Daichi's shoulders and kissed him again, smile still on his lips. Daichi bound his arms around his back, held him so that when his feet left the floor for a moment it wasn't even noticeable.

Suga let his head fall back and he laughed. He grabbed Daichi's arm and snaked them through the crowd. His feet were light like they could barely be bothered to touch the floor. He threw the front doors open to the night air and twirled in Daichi's grasp.

He bounded out, stared at the night sky with big eyes, and as he danced around Daichi and slid his arms back around his waist the first firework snapped color into the sky.

Suga laughed again, the soft jingling notes Daichi had come to love, and Daichi grinned as he pressed a kiss against Suga's cheekbone and nuzzled into his neck. He waited for the hiss and pop of fireworks to mumble against his skin, "Mine."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Uhg.
> 
> http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/
> 
> (p.s. I've literally never posted anything between "General Audiences" and "Explicit" because I'm gross, IS TEEN THE RIGHT RATING FOR THIS??)


End file.
